buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Immunity
, Angel is immune to telepathy.]] Immunity is a creature's resilience or total impervious nature to supernatural powers, objects, effects, or forces that affect other members of its species. It appears that a creature's age, power level, and/or rank within its species hierarchy dictates if it is immune to its species' weaknesses and to what degree it is immune. Examples Vampires * Vampires' minds are like their reflection in a mirror; thus, they are immune to telepathic probing. However, more powerful telepaths, such as Splenden Beasts, can bypass this. * Due to their undead bodies, vampires do not generate life force; the Root monster tried to drain life force from Angel, and killed itself in the process"Couplet". Non was also unable to drain life energy from Spike"Spike: After the Fall, Part Four". * Unlike humans, vampires were immune to Glory's "brain-sucking" ability"Intervention". * Vampires are immune to the effects of werewolf bites. * Vampires are immune in the effect produced by pheromones of certain creatures such as the She-Mantis. It was demonstrated when Claw tried to attack the She-Mantis in her human disguise: he was immediately frightened by her, implying that, unlike the human males who were smitten by her presence, pheromones either alerted vampires or (at least) made them perceive her true nature"Teacher's Pet". *Spike was immune to the mystical shroud that prevented humans from discovering that Glory and Ben were one and the same"The Weight of the World". *As vampires grow older and more powerful, they become more resistant to weaknesses such as sunlight and holy items. The Master was able to touch a cross directly despite it burning his hand"Nightmares", Angel was able to tolerate contact with crosses for a while, even willingly holding them sometimes, and Spike bludgeoned Angel with a large cross during their fight for the Cup of Perpetual Torment"Destiny". Demons * Gnarl was immune to Willow Rosenberg's magical attacks"Same Time, Same Place". * Matango was immune to magical attacks; D'Hoffryn stole this power for himself"In Pieces on the Ground" Other * Angel was immune to Billy Blim's power to induce misogyny in men. He later explained to Cordelia that this was because he had given up on hate a long time ago; even as Angelus, he killed out of sport or pleasure, and never felt any anger or hate towards his victims"Billy". As Angelus, he was unaffected by the Judge's incinerating touch, as unlike his ensouled self, he had no humanity for the Judge to burn out"Innocence". * Due to the demon within him, as well as the presence of his human soul, Angel was initially immune to Eyghon the Sleepwalker's ability to possess the dead or unconscious, with his inner demon forcing Eyghon out of his body"The Dark Age". He expected it to be the same with Spike, his fellow vampire with a soul, but Eyghon had regained his true form and power, thus allowing him to overcome this limitation; however, he still failed to possess Angel, who, thanks to the Tooth of Ammuk, possessed the souls of himself and Rupert Giles along with the spirit of Angelus within himself''Death and Consequences, Part Four''. * Adam had a very heightened sense of awareness, making him immune to the effects of reality alterations such as Jonathan Levinson's augmentation spell"Superstar" * The Groupies, being "outside reality", were immune to the effects of reality manipulation rituals and spells, allowing them to see Dawn Summers' true nature as The Key"Real Me""Tough Love". Related pages * Daywalking Gallery Angelus_Immune.jpg|Angelus was immune to the Judge's power. References Category:Abilities